internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Australian cricket team in England and Ireland in 2015
The Australia national cricket team toured England from June to September 2015 for a five-match Test series, five One Day International (ODI) matches and one Twenty20 International (T20I). The Test series was for the Ashes. They also played two four-day and two three-day first-class matches against English county sides. Australia also played one ODI against Ireland in Belfast. Squads On 31 March 2015, Australia announced a 17-man touring party for the Ashes series. England announced their squad for the first Test on 1 July. Australia fast-bowler Ryan Harris announced his retirement from cricket days before the start of the series, due to an ongoing knee injury. He was subsequently replaced by New South Wales fast bowler Pat Cummins. On 12 August 2015, Australia announced a 14-man squad for the ODI series, with Steve Smith captaining the team. England announced their squads for the T20 and ODI series on 24 August. 1 Cummins replaced Ryan Harris, who retired prior to the start of the series due to his knee injury. 2 Bairstow replaced Gary Ballance in the squad for the third Test. 3 Plunkett and Footitt replaced James Anderson in the squad for the fourth Test. Anderson returned to the squad in place of Footitt for the fifth Test. 4 Bairstow replaced Jos Buttler in the squad for the third ODI. 5Aaron Finch replaced David Warner in the squad for the third ODI, after Warner retired hurt with a thumb fracture. The next day, Peter Handscomb and John Hastings were called into the side in place of the injured Nathan Coulter-Nile and Shane Watson, who announced his retirement from Test Cricket. Tour matches First-class: Kent v Australians | team2 = Kent | score-team1-inns1 = 507/8d (124.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shaun Marsh 114 (196) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Matt Hunn 5/99 (27 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 280 (80.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rob Key 87 (108) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 4/56 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 322/4d (62 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Marsh 101 (94) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Adam Riley 3/114 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 294 (58.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Daniel Bell-Drummond 127 (112) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Steven Smith 3/54 (5.4 overs) | result = Australians won by 255 runs | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury | umpires = Ben Debenham (Eng) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Kent won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} First-class: Essex v Australians | team2 = Essex | score-team1-inns1 = 562 (111 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Marsh 169 (188) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jamie Porter 3/97 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 414 (91.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tom Westley 144 (209) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 6/51 (20.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 221 (72.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Michael Clarke 77 (131) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Jamie Porter 3/42 (15.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 200 (48.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ryan ten Doeschate 61 (102) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Josh Hazlewood 4/42 (8 overs) | result = Australians won by 169 runs | venue = County Ground, Chelmsford | umpires = Martin Bodenham (Eng) and Graham Lloyd (Eng) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Essex won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} First-class: Derbyshire v Australians | team2 = Derbyshire | score-team1-inns1 = 413/9d (90 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = David Warner 101 (108) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Will Davis 3/63 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 259 (82.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tony Palladino 82 (68) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Marsh 4/41 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 95/1 (24.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Michael Clarke 44* (74) | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = County Ground, Derby | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Tom Lungley (Eng) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Australians won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Will Davis and Harry White (both Derbs) made their first-class debuts. }} First-class: Northamptonshire v Australians | score-team1-inns1 = 396 (90.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Steven Crook 142* (96) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Marsh 4/56 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 312/9d (89 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Pat Cummins 82* (113) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Steven Crook 3/38 (12 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = County Ground, Northampton | umpires = Jeff Evans (Eng) and Chris Watts (Eng) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Australians won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Due to rain, there was no play on day 1, and the toss was at the start of day 2. | notes = Richard Gleeson and George Munsey (both Northants) made their first-class debuts. }} Test series First Test | team2 = | score1 = 430 (102.1 overs) | score1_2nd = 289 (70.1 overs) | score2 = 308 (84.5 overs) | score2_2nd = 242 (70.3 overs) | result = England won by 169 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Sophia Gardens, Cardiff }} Second Test | team2 = | score1 = 566/6d (149 overs) | score1_2nd = 254/2d (49 overs) | score2 = 312 (90.1 overs) | score2_2nd = 103 (37 overs) | result = Australia won by 405 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London }} Third Test | team2 = | score1 = 136 (36.4 overs) | score1_2nd = 265 (79.1 overs) | score2 = 281 (67.1 overs) | score2_2nd = 124/2 (32.1 overs) | result = England won by 8 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score1 = 60 (18.3 overs) | score1_2nd = 253 (72.4 overs) | score2 = 391/9d (85.2 overs) | score2_2nd = | result = England won by an innings and 78 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham }} Fifth Test | team2 = | score1 = 481 (125.1 overs) | score1_2nd = | score2 = 149 (48.4 overs) | score2_2nd = 286 (101.4 overs) (f/o) | result = Australia won by an innings and 46 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London }} T20I series Only T20I | score1 = 182/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 177/8 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Eoin Morgan 74 (39) | wickets1 = Pat Cummins 2/25 (4 overs) | runs2 = Steve Smith 90 (53) | wickets2 = David Willey 2/34 (4 overs) | result = England won by 5 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sophia Gardens, Cardiff | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Tim Robinson (Eng) | motm = Moeen Ali (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Marcus Stoinis (Aus) and Reece Topley (Eng) made their T20I debuts. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 305/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 246 (45.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Matthew Wade 71* (50) | wickets1 = Adil Rashid 4/59 (10 overs) | runs2 = Jason Roy 67 (64) | wickets2 = Nathan Coulter-Nile 2/39 (8 overs) Shane Watson 2/39 (8 overs) | result = Australia won by 59 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Rose Bowl, Southampton | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Matthew Wade (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 309/7 (49 overs) | score2 = 245 (42.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Steve Smith 70 (87) | wickets1 = Ben Stokes 3/60 (9 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 85 (87) | wickets2 = Pat Cummins 4/56 (8.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 64 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Tim Robinson (Eng) | motm = Mitchell Marsh (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = A wet outfield delayed the start of the match and the game was reduced to 49 overs per side. | notes = Ben Stokes (Eng) became the sixth person to be given out obstructing the field in an ODI match. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 300/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 207 (44 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = James Taylor 101 (114) | wickets1 = Pat Cummins 2/50 (10 overs) | runs2 = Aaron Finch 53 (60) | wickets2 = Moeen Ali 3/32 (10 overs) | result = England won by 93 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = James Taylor (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Ashton Agar (Aus) made his ODI debut. }} 4th ODI | score1 = 299/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 304/7 (48.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Glenn Maxwell 85 (64) | wickets1 = David Willey 3/51 (8 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 92 (92) | wickets2 = Pat Cummins 4/49 (10 overs) | result = England won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Michael Gough (Eng) | motm = Eoin Morgan (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Marcus Stoinis (Aus) made his ODI debut. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 138 (33 overs) | score2 = 140/2 (24.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ben Stokes 42 (51) | wickets1 = Mitchell Marsh 4/27 (6 overs) | runs2 = Aaron Finch 70* (64) | wickets2 = David Willey 1/13 (6 overs) | result = Australia won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Mitchell Marsh (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Reece Topley (Eng) made his ODI debut. }} Ireland Squads ODI series Only ODI | score1 = 222/6 (40.2 overs) | score2 = 157 (23.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = David Warner 84 (80) | wickets1 = Tim Murtagh 2/45 (10 overs) | runs2 = Niall O'Brien 45 (53) | wickets2 = Nathan Coulter-Nile 3/13 (4.4 overs) | result = Australia won by 23 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Civil Service Cricket Club Ground, Stormont, Belfast | umpires = Mark Hawthorne (Ire) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = David Warner (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Joe Burns (Aus) made his ODI debut. | rain = The start was delayed due to a wet outfield and the match was reduced to 47 overs per side. *''Rain stopped play in 32nd over of Australia's innings and reduced the game to 46 overs per side, and again rain stopped at 40.2 overs then Australia's innings ended. *''Ireland's revised target was 195 in 27 overs, per the D/L method, but rain interrupted play during Ireland's innings at 6.2 overs. The match was reduced to 24 overs and the target was set at 181 runs. }} External links *Australia tour of England and Ireland, 2015 at ESPNcricinfo.com 2015